


A Prince's Voyage

by tiredyeon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Die Wasserflasche ist von Zelda inspiriert don't question it, Felix findet zu leicht Freunde, Felix zeigt ihm den Weg, Ich weiß nicht was ich sonst so taggen soll, Jeder ist genervt von Jisung, Jisung is kindisch af, Jisung ist lowkey eifersüchtig, Jisung verläuft sich, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Pixie!Lix, Prinz!Jisung, Sie sind cute, fluff uwu, viel fluff uwu, warum hab ich die Geschichte auf Deutsch geschrieben
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredyeon/pseuds/tiredyeon
Summary: "Aber- aber das kann doch nicht sein - du bist so groß - und die Fee war so klein!"Jisung war sich der Folgen nicht bewusst, als er aus der Kutsche schlich, um ein paar Blumen genauer zu betrachten. Wie hätte er auch ahnen können, dass der Wald, in dem er sich verlief, ein Verwunschener war. Schließlich waren Gestalten wie Fabelwesen doch nur Legenden. Gutenachtgeschichten für kleine Kinder, mehr nicht. Und Jisung war nicht klein, er glaubte nicht an Feen. Der kleine Pixie, den Jisung als "Beweisstück" in seine Wasserflasche sperrt, beweist aber das Gegenteil.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung hatte nicht vorgehabt aus der Kutsche zu schleichen. Wirklich nicht. Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen sich zu benehmen. Ausnahmsweise hatte er mal keine Streiche geplant und nach keiner Möglichkeit gesucht den wachsamen Augen seiner Eltern zu entkommen. Der junge Prinz war so stolz gewesen dieses Mal ohne seinen strengen (und spaßfreien) Erzieher reisen zu dürfen, dass er nicht einmal an den klitzekleinsten Streich gedacht hatte. Es war doch nicht Jisungs Schuld, dass die Blumen am Wegesrand so verlockend im Wind wogen. Ganz so, als würden sie ihn auffordern aus der Kutsche zu steigen, um ihre Blüten zu bewundern. Jisung konnte doch nichts dafür, dass die Äste der Bäume am Waldrand so einladend gewirkt hatten. Dass sie ihn herausgefordert hatten, an ihnen emporzuklettern. Es war doch nicht Jisungs schuld, dass der Wald so faszinierend und interessant war und der Prinz voller Begeisterung viel tiefer eingedrungen war, als geplant. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er sich verlaufen hatte. Wirklich nicht. Es war alles die Schuld dieses doofen, verwirrenden Waldes, der ahnungslose Prinzen mit seiner Schönheit hineinlockte, um sie dann nicht mehr herauszulassen. Jisung schmollte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich von einem Wald austricksen lies. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, wieder herauszufinden. „Wer glaubst du eigentlich das du bist, du doofer Wald“, rief Jisung verärgert. „Weißt du überhaupt wer ich bin? Ich bin Han Jisung, Thronfolger dieses Königreiches! Lass mich gefälligst gehen!“ Wie erwartet reagierte der Wald nicht. Es tat sich auch nicht auf wundersame Weise ein Pfad auf, der ihn aus dem Dickicht herausführte. Es zwitscherte nicht mal ein Vogel. Demotivierend, wirklich. Der junge Prinz wusste nicht genau wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, seit er die sichere Kutsche verlassen hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass seine Eltern mittlerweile herausgefunden hatten, dass ihr Sohn fehlte. Auf der nächsten Reise würde der junge Prinz bestimmt wieder mit Erzieher reisen müssen. Dieser Gedanke ließ Jisung nur noch mehr schmollen. Die Erwachsenen würden ihm nicht glauben, wenn er sagte, dass der Wald ihn quasi gefangen gehalten hatte. So wie sie ihm sonst auch nicht glaubten, wenn er seine völlig plausiblen und logischen Erklärungen hervorbrachte, warum er wieder ausgerissen war. Dabei hatte der junge Prinz doch tatsächlich die letzten Stunden mit dem Versuch verbracht aus diesem Wald wieder herauszufinden. „Ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg! Ich weiß es“, murmelte der Junge, noch immer beleidigt, und kickte einen Stein weg. Der Stein kam ihm bekannt vor. Fast so, als hätte Jisung ihn schon vorhin weggekickt. Überhaupt sah in diesem doofen Wald alles gleich aus. Kein Wunder das sich ahnungslose, unschuldige Prinzen hier verliefen. 

Erst als Jisung das dritte Mal an derselben Anordnung von Bäumen vorbeilief, die exakt genauso komisch voneinander entfernt standen, wie die Bäume, die er erst vor einer guten viertel Stunde gesehen hatte, sah der Prinz ein, dass er so schnell nicht mehr aus diesem Wald herausfinden würde. Langsam begann auch die Sonne unterzugehen und das war etwas beängstigend. Nur ein bisschen, nicht allzu sehr. Jisung hatte schon oft genug Ärger gestiftet um zu wissen, dass er ein Talent dafür hatte aus so ziemlich jedem Schlamassel wieder herauszukommen, ohne dass es schwerwiegende Folgen für ihn haben würde. Trotzdem war es nicht schön über Nacht in einem Wald festzusitzen. Und dieser blöde Wald hatte ihn natürlich auch noch ausgerechnet heute aus der Kutsche locken müssen. Hätte er das erst nach dem vereinbarten Bankett mit Jeongins Familie getan, würde der junge Prinz bestimmt viel weniger Ärger bekommen. Genervt schob Jisung die Unterlippe vor. Es war ungerecht, wirklich. 

Immer noch schlecht gelaunt ließ er sich auf das weiche Moos fallen, dass den Waldboden bedeckte. Gemein wie schön dieser unschuldige-Prinzen-aus-Kutschen-lockende Wald im Abendlicht aussah. Das goldene Licht lies das dichte Blätterdacht über Jisungs Kopf erstrahlen und tauchte den Waldboden in einen Flickenteppich aus Gold. Hier und da beleuchtete es eine der vielen Blumen, die Jisung alle nicht zu benennen wusste – Auch wenn er sich mit der Benennung von Pflanzen eigentlich bestens auskannte. Ganz anders als mit den ganzen Hauswirtschafts-Dingen, die er eigentlich können sollte. Es war fast so, als würde sich dieser Wald darüber lustig machen, dass Jisung keine der Pflanzen zu erkennen schien, indem er ihre Schönheit durch die Abendsonne noch hervorhob. Als würde er betonen wollen, dass Jisung ahnungslos war. Eine Frechheit, wenn der Junge ein wenig länger darüber nachdachte. Was dachte dieser Wald wer er war, dass er einen Kronprinzen so verspottete? Die Bäume sollten sich schämen. Schließlich hielten sie einen Prinzen hier fest, als wäre dieser nur ein gewöhnlicher Junge, der dumm genug gewesen war sich zu tief in den Wald zu wagen. Aber Jisung war nicht gewöhnlich. Jisung war ein Prinz. Und der Wald sollte ihn mit Respekt behandeln.

Gedankenverloren griff Jisung nach der Wasserflasche, die er – In weiser Voraussicht – Anstatt seines Schwertes an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte. Zwar war sich der Junge nicht so sicher, was seine Eltern sagen würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er ohne Verteidigungsmöglichkeit in den Wald gegangen war, aber es war doch besser eine Flasche Wasser dabei zu haben, als dass ein unbequemes und viel zu schweres Stück Eisen am Gürtel baumelte. Die Menge an blauen Flecken, die Jisung jetzt hätte, weil die dumme Schwertscheide es immer fertigbrachte beim Laufen gegen seine Beine zu schlagen… Da war es besser ein wenig Wasser mit sich zu tragen, ganz egal was sein Vater dazu sagen würde. 

Die Sonne war komplett untergegangen, als Jisung wieder von seinem Bett aus Moos aufstand. Da das Herumirren im Wald viel weniger Spaß machte sobald es dunkel war und man begann schlechter zu sehen, hatte sich der Junge letztendlich dazu entschieden einfach zu warten bis einer der Diener ihn fand. Die fanden ihn immer, wenn er weglief, egal wie gut er sich vor ihnen versteckte. Warum also nicht auch heute? Aber natürlich, heute hatte ihn keiner gefunden. Jisung hatte nicht einmal besorgte oder genervte Rufe gehört, so wie es sonst der Fall war, wenn das Schloss nach ihm suchte. Ohne genervte Diener, war das auf dem Boden sitzen dann doch ziemlich langweilig. Es regte sich niemand auf, wenn Jisung nicht antwortete. Wenn ihn niemand suchte, dann machte es keinen Spaß sich zu verstecken. „Dann geh ich halt alleine wieder zurück zur Kutsche“, schmollte Jisung und lief in irgendeine Richtung. Er hatte Hunger, es wurde dunkel, es war kalt. Der junge Prinz konnte nicht länger herumsitzen und auf gewöhnliche Diener bauen, die sich bei der Suche nach ihrem Prinzen keine Mühe gaben.

Der junge Prinz war noch nicht lange gelaufen, immer stur in diese eine Richtung, die er als richtig auserkoren hatte, da blieb er wieder stehen. „Ich kann kaum noch was sehen, warum sehe ich nichts, das ist gemein!“, jammerte er leise vor sich hin. Langsam machte es wirklich keinen Spaß mehr in diesem Wald festzustecken. Zuhause wäre genau jetzt der Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem er sich von alleine wieder in das Schloss aufgemacht hätte. Aber er war nicht zuhause und er konnte nicht zur Kutsche zurück, weil er verdammt noch mal nicht wusste wie er aus diesem Wald kam. „Bestimmt bin ich dazu verdammt hier zu sterben“, wimmerte er weiter vor sich hin und es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er wäre in Tränen ausgebrochen. Diese ganze Situation war so unfair. Jisung wollte nicht den Rest seines Lebens hier in dem Wald verbringen müssen, nur weil schöne Blumen ihn davon abgelenkt hatten, sich den Weg zu merken. Und warum hatten sich die dummen Diener überhaupt keine Mühe gegeben beim Suchen? Wütend trat der Prinz das Brombeergeflecht auf dem Boden zur Seite, dass ihm schon die gesamte Zeit in die Beine pikste. Bestimmt hatten die Dornen schon seine feine Festtagshose zerrissen und die Näherin würde mit ihm schimpfen sobald sie zurück im Schloss waren. Was hieß, dass der Wald Jisung noch mehr Ärger bereitet hatte. „Ich gehe nie wieder in schöne Wälder“, grummelte der Prinz und lief weiter. Es blieb ihm nicht viel übrig, denn der Junge würde ganz sicher nicht auf kalter Erde schlafen, oder inmitten von Brombeerbüschen. So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter. Wimmernd und jammernd bahnte sich der junge Prinz seinen Weg durch den nachtschwarzen Wald, fest davon überzeugt, hier sein Ende zu finden. Nicht weil er nie wieder aus dem Wald rausfand, sondern weil er auf dem Boden schlafen musste, natürlich. Jisung war zwar ein besonders frecher und abenteuerlustiger Prinz, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er Prinz war. Und Prinzen waren meist, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ziemlich verweichlicht. 

Irgendwann wurde das Laufen auch lästig und Jisung verspürte keinerlei Lust mehr, sich von tiefhängenden Ästen ins Gesicht schlagen zu lassen, nur weil er sie nicht gesehen hatte. Der Prinz wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er wohl aussehen mochte, bestimmt war sein Körper mit hässlichen Kratzern übersät. Er überlegte gerade, ob er sich nicht doch einfach auf den Boden legen sollte, obwohl da bestimmt ganz viele gefährliche Brennnesseln waren, als er ins Leere trat. Erschrocken versuchte Jisung sich an einen der vielen Gesichter-zerstörenden Äste zu klammern, aber wenn er einen brauchte, dann war natürlich keiner da. Der Wald fand das wohl lustig. Sah ihm ähnlich. Dreckswald.  
Die Landung tat weh. Nicht so sehr wie Jisung es erwartet hatte, aber sie tat trotzdem weh. Besonders seine Hände. Bestimmt waren sie ganz dreckig und aufgeschürft.   
Schmollend und mit Tränen in den Augen setzte sich Jisung auf. Er wollte nach Hause. Oder in die Kutsche. Auf jeden Fall wollte er nicht hier sein. Nicht hier im Dunkeln auf dem kalten, feuchten, aber weichen Waldboden sitzen, mit schmerzendem Hintern und aufgeschürften Händen und- Jisungs Gedanke brach ab, als die Lichtung zu leuchten begann. Nicht auf irgendeine natürliche Art und Weise. Es war kein Feuer ausgebrochen und es waren auch nicht die Laternen von besorgten Angestellten, die den gesamten Abend damit verbracht hatten, nach Jisung zu suchen. Nein. Hunderte von Lichtkugeln schwebten auf einmal zwischen den Bäumen auf und ab und tauchten Jisungs Umgebung in goldenes Licht. Der junge Prinz war wie gefesselt, zu gebannt von dem Anblick der Lichter, um sich zu bewegen. Bereits vorhin hatte er die überirdische Schönheit dieses Waldes bewundert, es war ja schließlich der Grund, warum er überhaupt hier gefangen war. Aber jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, wirkte der Wald wahrhaftig verwunschen. Das sanfte Licht der merkwürdigen Leuchtkugeln ließen das Wasser einer Quelle ganz in der Nähe von Jisung glitzern, dass es wirkte, als wäre das Wasser aus flüssigem Diamant, nicht aus, na ja, Wasser. Gott sei Dank war Jisung nicht da hineingefallen. Aber das hatte sich der Wald dann wohl doch nicht getraut. Gut so. Vielleicht war es ihm ja doch bewusst, dass Jisung kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war. Aber es war nicht nur die Quelle die verzaubert wirkte. In den Baumkronen funkelte und glitzerte es ebenfalls, als würden sich dort einige der Lichtquellen versteckt halten. Und auf dem kalten, feuchten Waldboden saßen allerlei merkwürdige Tiere, die denen ähnelten, die Jisung kannte, aber niemals eben jene Tiere waren. Die Eichhörnchen die der junge Prinz bisher gesehen hatte, hatten keine Hirschgeweihe. Und Rehkitze waren auch nicht grün, oder rosa. Es gab keine Vögel mit Elfenflügeln, da war sich Jisung sehr sicher. Und die Pfoten von normalen Wölfen, verschmolzen normalerweise nicht mit dem Schatten. 

Für eine kurze Zeit war Jisung davon überzeugt, dass es nur komische Lichtkugeln waren, die diesen wundersamen Ort erleuchteten. Solange bis ihm eine dieser Kugeln zu nahekam und den Prinzen bemerkte. Sofort erstarb das Licht. Aber die Kugel war nicht schnell genug gewesen. Der junge Prinz hatte das Wesen erkannt. Es sah aus, wie die Feen aus den Kinderbüchern, aus denen seine Mutter ihm früher immer vorgelesen hatte. Nur dass diese Fee keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Menschen hatte. Das Gesicht war spitz, mit großen Augen, die ihn erschrocken anblickten. Der gesamte Körper dieses Feenwesens schien aus Wurzeln zu bestehen, nur die großen Flügel auf dem Rücken der Fee nicht. Sie sahen aus wie durchsichtige Schmetterlingsflügel, wenn Schmetterlingsflügel spitz und weniger ausladend wären. Und leuchten würden. Die Flügel strahlten ein so helles Licht aus, dass Jisung sie beinahe nicht erkannt hätte. Wenn der junge Prinz bei dem Anblick der merkwürdigen Tiergestalten noch seine geistige Verfassung hinterfragt hatte – nur kurz, denn der junge Prinz war sich sehr sicher, dass bei ihm alles stimmte – so war er jetzt davon überzeugt, dass dieser Wald wirklich ein Verwunschener sein musste. Anders konnte er sich diese Lichtgestalten nicht erklären. 

Völlig überwältigt von den Eindrücken blieb Jisung eine ganze Weile wie erstarrt auf dem Moos sitzen. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen sog er das Lichtspektakel in sich auf. Es faszinierte den jungen Prinzen so sehr, dass er sogar vergaß, dass er eigentlich sauer auf den Wald war und diesen eigentlich verwünschen sollte. Jisung hielt so still, dass sogar das verschreckte Lichtfeenwesen wieder zu leuchten begann. Neugierig flog es um Jisung herum, tippte ihm vorsichtig mit klitzekleinen Fingern auf den Rücken, setzte sich sogar probeweise auf die Schulter des jungen Prinzen. Jisung bemerkte es nicht, er war viel zu begeistert von der Sicht die sich ihm bot. Als er heute aus der Kutsche ausgestiegen war, hatte er ein Abenteuer erleben wollen. Aber niemals hätte der Junge erwartet, tatsächlich eines solcher Ausmaßen zu erfahren. Niemals hätte er zu träumen gewagt, einmal tatsächlich Fabelwesen mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte der Junge sogar irgendwann aufgehört an die Existenz solcher zu glauben. Wer würde das nicht? Es hatte nie Beweise für ihr Vorhandensein gegeben. „Es gibt sie also wirklich“, murmelte der Junge fasziniert. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer Geschichten erzählt, von Menschen, die angeblich Fabelwesen gesehen hatten. Aber solche Geschichten waren doch nur der Fantasie dieser „Augenzeugen“ entsprungen. Es waren Geschichten für Kinder. Von Jisungs Freunden glaubte keiner mehr an diese Märchen. Nicht einmal Chan, dabei leiteten seine Eltern das Ministerium für Überwachung und Schutz von Fabelwesen. Wahrscheinlich würden Jisungs Freunde ihm nicht mal glauben, wenn er ihnen Zuhause von seinem Abenteuer auf dieser Lichtung erzählte. Der Gedanke brachte Jisung wieder zum Schmollen. Er wollte doch mit den Fabelwesen angeben können und wenn seine Freunde ihm nicht glaubten, dann war das nicht möglich. Doch bevor Jisung weiter über dieses wichtige Problem nachdenken konnte, wurde er geblendet. Der Junge schrie beinahe auf vor Schreck. Aber nur beinahe. So gruselig war das jetzt auch nicht und Jisung war ja kein Angsthase. Der kleinen feenartigen Gestalt, die ihn die gesamte Zeit schon so neugierig untersucht hatte, war langweilig geworden. Also hatte sie sich entschieden herauszufinden, ob sich der reglose Prinz denn auch bewegen konnte. Stellte sich heraus er konnte es hervorragend. Jisung schaffte es zwar einen Schrei zu unterdrücken – Alleine der Gedanke, dass die Lichtung dann aufhören würde zu leuchten, hielt ihn davon ab – aber nur weil er nicht aufschrie, hieß das nicht, dass er nicht aufsprang. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Jisung das kleine Feenwesen an, dass… zu Lachen begann? Lachte diese Gestalt ihn etwa aus? Ihn, Prinz Han Jisung, Thronerbe eines Königreiches? Was eine Frechheit. Das brachte ihn direkt wieder zum Schmollen. Das Wesen schien zu verstehen, dass der Prinz die Situation nicht genauso lustig fand wie es. Was nicht hieß, dass es nicht weiterkicherte. Genervt schob Jisung die Unterlippe vor, er mochte dieses Lichtwesen nicht, entschied er. Es sollte verschwinden und sich nicht seine Schulter setzen. Und warum begann es jetzt dem Prinzen mit hohem, unverständlichem Geschnatter etwas zu erzählen? Konnte das gemeine Feendings nicht einfach wieder Angst vor ihm haben? Warum setzte es sich überhaupt auf seine Schulter? Jisung mochte es ja nicht mal, er hatte dem Feenwesen auch keinerlei Anzeichen gegeben, dass er es tat. Und jetzt konnte er später nicht einmal seinen Freunden, dass er als Stuhl hatte fungieren müssen. Denn die Doofköpfe würden ihm ja nicht glauben. Changbin würde ihn wahrscheinlich sogar auslachen. Und das obwohl Jisung der Kronprinz war. Damit er seinen Freunden von seinem Abenteuer erzählen konnte, brauchte er einen Beweis, dass er Fabelwesen gesehen hatte. Und den hatte Jisung nicht. Es war ja nicht so, als könnte er das Feendings einfach in seine Tasche stecken und als Beweis mitnehmen. Schmollend richtete Jisung seinen Blick wieder auf das Spektakel direkt vor ihm. „Pech für die, dass sie nicht mitwollten. Das ist Karma. Dafür das Chan Bankette als langweilig bezeichnet hat.“ Der Gedanke daran, dass Jisung der Einzige war, der diese Lichtung jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde, sorgte dafür, dass der Prinz sich ein wenig besser fühlte. Nur ein wenig, denn da war ja immer noch diese nervige, kleine Gestalt auf seiner Schulter, die ihm noch immer eifrig ins Ohr schnatterte. Immerzu mit einem schiefen, schnellen Geschnatter, ohne Punkt und Komma. Jisung konnte es nicht ausstehen. Und zu wissen, dass er seinen Freunden nicht mal unter die Nase reiben konnte, dass er auf dieser Reise etwas viel Aufregenderes erlebt hatte, als sie, machte das Ganze Karmadings auch wieder zunichte. Wenn er nur etwas hätte, dass er ihnen als Beweis zeigen könnte, irgendein Fabelwesen- Jisung stockte. Ein Fabelwesen, das war leicht zu fangen, eines nervte ihn ja bereits die ganze Zeit. Vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung das Feenwesen würde es nicht bemerkten, tastete Jisung nach der Flasche an seinem Gürtel. Noch ein Grund mehr, warum eine Wasserflasche dabei zu haben besser war, als ein Schwert. Sie eignete sich perfekt als Gefäß für eine kleine Fee. Das Feenwesen merkte nicht, wie Jisung die Flasche ausleerte. Zu vertieft in die Geschichte, die es seinem neuen Freund erzählte, bekam es nichts mehr von seiner Außenwelt mit. Nur wenige Minuten zuvor war es Jisung nicht anders gegangen.

Es ging schnell. Der Junge stellte fest, dass es nicht viel anders war eine Fee zu fangen, wie einen Schmetterling. Oder eine Fliege. Und letzteres hatte er schon oft genug gemacht. Es war lustig zu beobachten, wie die Insekten gegen die Flaschenwand flogen, bis Jisung sie wieder freiließ. Jetzt, wo die kleine Lichtgestalt in der Falsche umherflog, konnte der Prinz allen beweisen, dass er tatsächlich eine Fee gesehen hatte. Das hieß, sollte er jemals wieder aus diesem Wald finden. „Lässt du mich jetzt raus, du blöder Wald?“, fragte Jisung einen Baum. Aber wie bereits heute Nachmittag bekam der Prinz keinerlei Reaktion. Nicht einmal die vielen Feen auf der Lichtung reagierten, sie hatten den Jungen noch immer nicht bemerkt. Die Lichtquellen waren zu beschäftigt damit, eifrig um die Baumkronen zu fliegen, um sich damit zu beschäftigen was auf dem Waldboden vor sich ging. Jisung seufzte. Jetzt wo er sich wieder daran erinnert hatte, dass er in dem Wald feststeckte, hatte er auch keine Lust mehr noch länger den Lichtern zuzusehen. Er wollte raus aus diesem Wald. Es machte dem jungen Prinzen nur so lange Spaß in Wäldern umherzustreifen, solange er die Möglichkeit hatte jederzeit wieder umzudrehen. Stundenlang in einem Wald festzusitzen war etwas ganz anderes, als sich stundenlang in einem Wald vor Bediensteten zu verstecken. „Ich will hier raus“, schmollte Jisung und lies sich erneut genervt in das weiche Moos unter ihm fallen. Der junge Prinz hatte wenigstens noch den Anstand die Flasche mit seinem „Beweisstück“ einigermaßen vorsichtig neben sich zu stellen. Nicht einmal die funkelnden Lichter der Fabelwesen konnten ihn noch begeistern. Sie waren mit Sicherheit nur ein Versuch des Waldes ihn davon abzulenken, dass er hier festsaß. Jisung würde ihm ganz sicher nicht den Gefallen tun und sich erneut darin verlieren. Ganz bestimmt nicht. 

Wie erwartet tat er es doch. Das Bild, das sich dem jungen Prinzen bot war einfach zu zauberhaft. Jisung konnte nicht anders als wieder darin zu versinken. Beinahe hätte er sogar das leise Klopfen gegen die Glasflasche überhört. Aber es war nervig, es ließ sich nur schlecht ausblenden. „Hör doch auf“, zischte Jisung, aber das Klopfen verstummte nicht. Nicht einmal als der junge Prinz seine Fee mit einem Blick besah, den er für strafend hielt. Das Feenwesen wollte einfach nicht aufhören mit seinen kleinen Fäusten gegen die Flaschenwand zu hämmern. Wahrscheinlich beschwerte es sich darüber gefangen zu sein. Es war gemein. Jisung wollte doch nur seinen Freunden beweisen können, dass er Fabelwesen gesehen hatte. Er konnte das Wesen doch jetzt nicht einfach freilassen! Das musste die Fee doch verstehen, oder? Er meinte es ja auch nicht böse, er brauchte einfach ein Fabelwesen, das er Chan und Changbin zeigen konnte. Und Seungmin, um seinem ach so perfekten Cousin zu beweisen, dass er keine Geschichten erfand. Aber die kleine Gestalt in der Flasche ließ nicht locker. Und irgendwann begann Jisung sich ein klein wenig schlecht zu fühlen. Es war unüblich für ihn. Jisung war sich eigentlich immer sehr sicher, dass seine Streiche und Ausreißer wirklich lustig waren. Alle die deswegen sauer wurden, reagierten nur über. Wenn der Prinz sich lustig fand, warum nicht auch der Rest des Hofes? Es kam nur selten vor, dass Jisung Schuldgefühle verspürte. Heute Nacht jedoch, fühlte er sich schlecht. So schlecht, dass der junge Prinz die Flasche irgendwann beleidigt wieder aufdrehte. Der Junge erwartete, dass die Leuchtfee aus der Flasche fliehen und nicht mehr in seiner Nähe wollen würde. Er war ihr nicht einmal böse deswegen, empfand es nicht einmal als unfair. Denn wer konnte ihr es verdenken? Das Lichtwesen, jedoch, hatte etwas anderes im Kopf. Anstatt zu seinen Artgenossen zu fliehen, die die Lichtung noch immer hell erleuchteten, wandte es sich von ihnen ab. Es schwebte die fiese Böschung empor, die Jisung vor kurzem erst heruntergefallen war und harrte dann in der Luft inne. Erst nach einigen Minuten – Dank der hell leuchtenden Flügel war es schwer zu erkennen – Realisierte Jisung, dass das Wesen ihm zu folgen bedeutete. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte der junge Prinz. Wenn ihn jemand in eine Flasche sperren würde, dann würde er sich ganz sicher rächen. Und wenn seine Rache nur daraus bestand bei seinen Eltern zu petzen. Aber Jisung zögerte nur kurz. Er saß bereits in diesem Wald fest, was sollte schon passieren? Zur Not würde er einfach umkehren. Zu dieser Lichtung fand er bestimmt zurück. Dieses Mal würde er einfach auf den Weg achten. Und außerdem war das Wesen war so klein… Was sollte es ihm schon antun können?

Es war eine dumme Entscheidung gewesen der Lichterfee zu folgen. Eine sehr dumme. Die Flügel des kleinen Geschöpfes spendeten Jisung zwar ein wenig Licht, aber der junge Prinz schaffte es dennoch immer wieder über heimtückische Kronprinzen-zu-Fall-bringende Wurzeln zu stolpern. Immer wieder musste das Fabelwesen auf den Jungen warten. Es war ein wenig peinlich. Normalerweise fiel Jisung in Wäldern nämlich nicht hin. Er war auch schon oft genug in welchen gewesen, um zu wissen, dass man auf hervorstehende Wurzeln achten musste. Der junge Prinz konnte nur froh sein, dass Hyunjin ihn nicht sah. Der Diener hätte sich köstlich amüsiert. Normalerweise war er es, der über Wurzeln stolperte, wenn Jisung ihn mal wieder dazu überredet hatte gemeinsam auszureißen. Der Prinz hingegen, fiel nie über hervorstehende Wurzeln. Dieser Wald musste ihn wirklich hassen. Ungerecht. Dabei hatte Jisung ihm doch nichts getan, er hatte doch nur Blumen beobachten wollen. Er hatte sogar seinen einzigen Beweis, dass es Feenwesen wirklich gab, wieder freigelassen. Der junge Prinz war nichts als freundlich zu dem Wald gewesen. Wie unfair von diesem ihm so übel mitzuspielen, wirklich. 

Jisung war so sehr mit Schmollen beschäftigt, dass er eine weitere Wurzel übersah. Und erneut lag er auf dem Boden. Er wollte nicht mehr, wirklich. Den Tränen nahe setzte der Junge sich auf. Es war so gemein. Es war spät, dunkel und kalt. Und der Kronprinz dieses Königreiches saß auf der feuchten, nassen Erde mit zerschundenen Knien und Händen, zerrissener Hose und bestimmt ganz vielen Kratzern im Gesicht. „So behandelt man keine Prinzen“, wimmerte Jisung, „ich will nach Hause, ich hab keine Lust mehr!“ Eine ganze Weile lang bemitleidete sich der Prinz auf diese Art und Weise selbst. Es war etwas was er sehr gut konnte. Sich selbst leidtun, das war schon seit jeher eine seiner Stärken gewesen. Jisung war auch sehr gut darin so zu tun, als ob er sich gerade selbstleidtat. Gerade vor Seungmin machte er das gerne, sein Cousin konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Jisung zu Jammern begann. Es war immer sehr lustig seine Reaktionen zu beobachten. Er regte sich immer so auf. Bestimmt wäre er ganz glücklich zu hören, dass Jisung in einem Wald feststeckte. Aber Seungmin würde das ja nie erfahren, denn der Prinz kam ja nicht aus dem Wald raus. 

Schrilles Geschnatter riss Jisung aus seinen Gedanken. Vor lauter Selbstmitleid hatte der Prinz vergessen, dass er nicht ohne Grund auf dem Waldboden saß. Jetzt erinnerte ihn sein absolut nervtötender, geflügelter Begleiter an seine Existenz. Indem er dem Jungen an den Haaren zog und besorgt in sein Ohr schnatterte. Es war nervig, wirklich. Dank der Fee konnte sich der junge Prinz nicht mal in Ruhe selbst leidtun. Das wäre etwas gewesen, was ihm in der jetzigen Situation wirklich weitergeholfen hätte. Stattdessen musste er aufstehen und weiter über Wurzeln stolpern, seine Hände aufschürfen und dem Feenwesen in sein Verderben folgen. Wenn es jetzt Rache üben würde, würde Jisung auch nicht mehr zurück zur verwunschenen Lichtung finden.

Die Fee hörte einfach nicht auf zu schnattern. Am liebsten hätte Jisung sie wieder in seine Flasche gesteckt, aber es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es ihr nicht gefallen würde und sie sich spontan dazu entschied aufzuhören Jisung Licht zu spenden. Und wer wollte schon gerne in einem verwunschenen Wald im Dunkeln sitzen. Richtig, niemand. Also blieb dem jungen Prinzen nichts anderes übrig, als das Geschnatter zu ertragen. Dem Feenwesen schien es nicht einmal aufzufallen, dass Jisung genervt war. Es bebte förmlich vor Aufregung und gestikulierte wie wild mit seinen kleinen Ärmchen. Die gute Laune der Fee nervte Jisung nur noch mehr an. Das Wesen hatte wirklich noch schlechtere Manieren als er. Jisung wusste immerhin wann er seine Klappe halten zu halten hatte. Es interessierte ihn nur selten. 

Je länger Jisung der Fee durch den Wald folgte, umso mehr schien das Geschnatter des kleinen Fabelwesens anzuschwellen. Mit jedem Schritt klingelte die schrille Stimme mehr in Jisungs Ohren. Es war wirklich nicht auszuhalten. Jisung war ein Prinz, er sollte jetzt Klängen von Violinen lauschen, während er mit Jeongin Streiche ausheckte und Wein aus dem Kelch seines Vaters trank, sobald dieser nicht hinsah. Stattdessen war da diese nervende, kleine Lichtgestalt die ihm unerlässlich Geschichten mit schriller, nervtötender Stimme erzählte. „Kannst du nicht endlich-“, fuhr Jisung die kleine Gestalt neben ihm an, brach aber ab als die beiden auf einmal aus dem Wald traten. Das Wesen hatte ihn aus dem Wald geführt. Fassungslos drehte sich der Prinz zu seiner guten Fee um. Diese schwebte noch immer neben ihm in der Luft, die kleine Brust stolz in die Luft gereckt. Gleichzeitig besah das Geschöpf ihn mit einem Blick, der irgendwie überheblich wirkte. Noch vor zwei Minuten hätte das Jisung gestört, aber für den kurzen Moment – er war wirklich nur ganz kurz, was dachte sich das Feenwesen eigentlich, einen Prinzen so überheblich anzusehen? – war es sogar dem verzogenen Prinzen egal. Er war dankbar. Auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde. So dankbar, dass er sogar darauf verzichten wollte, die kleine Fee wieder in die Wasserflasche an seinem Gürtel zu sperren. Aber auch das Gefühl war schnell wieder verflogen. Anstatt in den Wald zurückzukehren und Jisung endlich in Ruhe zu lassen, machte es sich das Feenwesen auf seiner Schulter gemütlich, als würde es dort hingehören. Es hörte nicht einmal auf mit dem Geschnatter.

„Wenn du noch länger auf meiner Schulter sitzt, muss ich dich wieder in die Flasche sperren“, zischte Jisung nach einer Weile. Der Prinz konnte nicht die restliche Nacht an diesem Waldrand stehen und darauf warten, dass die Fee wieder in den Wald verschwand. Er musste die Kutsche suchen gehen und sich seinen Eltern stellen. Je länger er wegblieb, desto mehr Ärger würde bekommen und darauf hatte der junge Prinz nun wirklich keine Lust. Vor allem, weil er ja nichts dafürkonnte, dass der Wald ihn gefangen gehalten hatte. Das Geschöpf antworte mit hellem Geschnatter, es klang beinahe so, als würde es über ihn lachen – mit jeder Sekunde konnte Jisung es weniger ausstehen – bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter. Es war fast, als wollte die kleine Fee wieder eingesperrt werden. Genervt rollte der junge Prinz die Augen. „Wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst zu plappern, sperr ich dich wieder in die Flasche, verdammt!“ Und siehe da, die kleine Fee wurde tatsächlich leise. Es schien ihr schwer zu fallen, aber sie gab sich Mühe. Endlich musste Jisung dieses Geschnatter nicht mehr ertragen. Wieso konnte ein so kleiner Körper überhaupt so laut reden? Jetzt musste sich das Feenwesen nur noch umdrehen und zurück in den Wald fliegen, dann war Jisung endlich von dem Plagegeist erlöst. Zu doof, dass das kleine Lichtgeschöpf nicht im geringsten daran dachte. Es saß weiterhin auf Jisungs Schulter und flatterte vor Aufregung mit den auffällig hell leuchtenden Flügeln. „Hör zu“, seufzte Jisung, „ich muss da jetzt raus. Da sind meine Eltern. Und meine Kutsche. Und du kannst nicht mitkommen. Außer ich sperre dich in eine Flasche, aber das willst du ja nicht.“ Die Fee rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Im Gegenteil, das Wesen schien es sich auf seiner Schulter richtig gemütlich zu machen. Jisung tat einen tiefen Atemzug und unterdrückte das starke Verlangen die Fee, wie ein lästiges Insekt, einfach von seiner Schulter zu wischen. Er mochte vielleicht verzogen sein, aber er war kein Arschloch, da war er sich sicher. Auch wenn Andere ihn bisweilen so betitelten. Besonders Chan, der sich trotz adeliger Herkunft sehr ungebildet ausdrücken konnte. Einer der Gründe, warum Jisung ihn so gerne mochte. Aber heute wollte Jisung von niemandem als Arschloch bezeichnet werden. Das Wesen hatte ihn aus diesem verdammten Wald geführt, er würde es mit Anstand behandeln. 

Es war das vierte Mal, dass die Wache an Jisung vorbeilief, das vierte Mal, dass der Prinz die Chance verpasste aus dem Gebüsch zu springen und laut „Buh!“ zu rufen, als ihm der Geduldsfaden riss. Wenn die Lichterfee nicht verschwand, dann nahm Jisung sie halt mit. Im nächsten Augenblick befand sich die kleine Fee wieder in der Wasserflasche des jungen Prinzen. Es war doch nicht seine Schuld, wenn das Geschöpf nicht gehen wollte. Die Fee hatte es ja quasi herausgefordert wieder eingesperrt zu werden. Jisung musste sich nicht schlecht fühlen, er hatte sie ja gewarnt. Sogar mehrmals. Und er hatte ihr auch wirklich genug Zeit gegeben, um wieder in den Wald zurückzukehren. Trotzdem… sein ach-so-ritterlicher Cousin Seungmin hätte sie ganz bestimmt nicht in eine Flasche gesperrt. „Aber Seungmin wäre auch gar nicht erst in den Wald gekommen“, murmelte Jisung trotzig. Dieser Langweiler hätte wieder den ganzen Spaß verpasst. Und auch das letzte Fünkchen schlechten Gewissens verschwand schnell wieder. Sobald der junge Prinz auf die Lichtung getreten war – natürlich nicht ohne einige Wachen zu erschrecken – und wieder mit seinen Eltern in der Kutsche saß, hatte er bereits vergessen, dass er sich überhaupt jemals schlecht gefühlt hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung hatte sich das anders vorgestellt. Ganz anders. Der Prinz hatte alles von seinen Eltern erwartet, aber nicht dass sie ihn einsperren. Ohne Bedienstete! Für drei Tage! Nur in Gesellschaft eines Pixies! Unzumutbar, wirklich.

„Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir, Jisung“, äffte der Junge seinen Vater nach, „du bleibst für den Rest des Aufenthaltes in deinem Zimmer, Jisung.“ Genervt stampfte der junge Prinz ein wenig fester auf den steinernen Boden als nötig. Nie glaubte man ihm. Dabei hatte er dem König sogar die Flasche mit der Fee gezeigt! Aber klar, nicht mal das überzeugte seinen Vater davon, dass Jisung unschuldig war. Das der Wald ihn auf heimtückische Art und Weise aus der Kutsche gelockt hatte. War ja zu erwarten, Erwachsene glaubten Jisung nie. Dabei konnte der Prinz doch wirklich nichts dafür, wenn eine übernatürliche Ansammlung von Bäumen meinte ihn gefangen halten zu müssen. Überhaupt nichts. „Der Wald ist schuld“, schmollte der Prinz. Sein Vater jedoch, sah das anders. Wie zu erwarten. Immer wurde Jisung die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben. Und jetzt durfte er nicht einmal vor Jeongin mit seinem Abenteuer angeben. Dessen Eltern war das wahrscheinlich sogar noch recht. Jisung hatte ja einen ach so schlechten Einfluss auf den Jüngeren. Es war unfair. Es hatten sich mal wieder alle gegen ihn verschworen. Schmollend stampfte der Prinz noch einmal mit dem Fuß auf. Für drei ganze Tage durfte er sein Zimmer nicht verlassen. Nicht mal zum Essen! Jisung hatte wirklich alles versucht, er war sogar in Anwesenheit von Jeongins Eltern in Tränen ausgebrochen. Aber nicht mal das hatte seinen Vater milde stimmen können. Wenn der Junge länger darüber nachdachte, dann war der König nach seinem Trotzanfalls nur noch überzeugter gewesen, seinen fast volljährigen Sohn wegzusperren. „Das ist Freiheitsberaubung!“, grummelte Jisung wütend. Aber es änderte nichts. Es interessierte sich ja niemand dafür, wie es ihm ging. ER war doch derjenige gewesen, der in einem verwunschenen Wald festgesessen war. Nicht sein Vater. 

Wütend schlug der Junge die Tür zu seinem Gefängnis ein wenig heftiger zu, als nötig. Der Prinz wollte sich gerade auf das Himmelbett werfen, in dem er sich während den drei Tage ohne Freiheit bemitleiden wollte, nur lag da schon jemand. Es war ein Junge, ungefähr genauso groß wie Jisung, mit blondem Haar, heller Haut und spitzen Ohren. Für ein paar Sekunden starrte Jisung den Fremden nur geschockt an. Dann schrie der Prinz auf eine sehr unmännliche Art und Weise schrill auf (hoffentlich hatte das niemand gehört) und stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten. „Wer zur Hölle bist du und was machst du in meinem Schlafzimmer?“, wollte Jisung fragen. Natürlich mit fester Stimme und bedrohlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Aber seine Stimme hinterging ihn. Nur ein verängstigtes Wimmern verließ seinen Mund. Der fremde Junge kicherte ein wenig. Irgendwie kam es Jisung bekannt vor. Als hätte er genau dieses Kichern schon einmal gehört. „Wer zur Hölle bist du“, versuchte es der Prinz noch einmal. Dieses Mal klappte es. Es klang zwar so, als wäre Jisung wieder im Stimmbruch, aber immerhin wimmerte er nicht mehr. „Ich bin Felix“, stellte sich der Junge vor und schien vor Stolz anzuschwellen, als er seinen Namen sagte. „Was zur Hölle machst du auf meinem Bett“, quietschte Jisung – Gut, dass keiner seiner Freunde hier war, es klang wirklich erbärmlich. Der Blonde schien Jisungs Panik lustig zu finden, aber immerhin lachte er ihn nicht aus. Changbin hätte Jisung ausgelacht. Chan wahrscheinlich auch. „Du hast dich schneller von deinem Schrecken erholt als gestern“, merkte er an und kicherte wieder ein bisschen. Dieses Mal über Jisungs verständnislosen Blick. „Die Flasche war so unbequem. Ich wollte sie nicht zerstören, aber anders kam ich nicht raus“, lächelte er dann. Noch immer hatte er sich keinen Zentimeter von Jisungs Bett bewegt. Fassungslos wanderten die Augen des Prinzen auf seinen Nachttisch. Tatsächlich. Die Flasche war zerbrochen. „Aber – aber das kann nicht sein – du bist so groß – und die Fee war so klein.“ Felix kicherte wieder. Das Kichern war hoch und schrill, ganz genauso wie das Geschnatter des Feenwesens gestern. „Also erstens bin ich keine Fee, ich bin ein Pixie und das auch nur zur Hälfte. Und zweitens… Du weißt nicht viel über Fabelwesen, oder?“ Jisung antwortete nicht. Er starrte nur. „Wir können menschliche Gestalt annehmen. Auch wenn unsere Kräfte dann geschwächt werden.“ Felix rümpfte die Nase. „Wie zur großen Lux schafft es ihr Menschen ohne Flügel, Laufen ist so anstrengend.“ Das konnte nicht sein. Felix konnte nicht das Fabelwesen sein, dass er in seine Wasserflasche gesperrt hatte. Die Fee war so klein gewesen und hatte rein überhaupt gar nicht menschlich gewirkt. Felix hingegen wirkte sehr menschlich. Bis auf die Ohren natürlich. Die Ohren, die genau dieselbe Form hatten, wie die des Geschöpfes, dass ihn gestern aus dem Wald geführt hatte. „Oh mein Gott“, quietschte Jisung entsetzt auf. Verwirrt legte Felix den Kopf schief und sah den Prinzen mit großen Augen an. Irgendwie sahen diese auch nicht sehr menschlich aus, wenn Jisung so länger darüber nachdachte. Felix Blick – egal wie verwirrt der Pixie gerade wirkte – hatte etwas stechendes, dass die Augen der Lichtgestalt fremd wirken ließ. Außerdem waren sie golden. Eine eher ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe, wenn Jisung ehrlich sein sollte. „Was ist ein Gott?“, fragte der Pixie neugierig, „dieses Wort habe ich noch nie gehört.“ Jetzt war es Jisung, der den Anderen mit großen Augen ansah. „Sind Pixies nicht religiös?“, fragte der junge Prinz ein wenig verdutzt, verbesserte seinen Satz aber sogleich, als er merkte, dass Felix dieses Wort anscheinend auch nicht kannte. „Ich meine, glaubt ihr nicht an irgendetwas Mächtiges, dass euch beschützt? Das ist Gott für viele Menschen.“ „Ohh, du meinst so jemand wie Lux?“, fragte Felix zurück. „Die große Lux ist die Mutter des Lichts. Also auch die große Mutter aller Lichtwesen“, erklärte der Pixie stolz. Obwohl Jisung nicht gefragt hatte. „Ist Gott dann euer Vater?“, fragte der blonde Junge dann aufgeregt. „Stammen alle Menschen von ihm ab? Wie ist er so? Können wir ihn einmal besuchen gehen?“ Jisung seufzte innerlich. Wenn Felix in seiner menschlichen Form auch nur ansatzweise so viel redete, wie in seiner Pixie-Gestalt, dann würden das drei lange Tage ohne Freiheit werden. 

Natürlich redete er genauso viel. In den nächsten drei Tagen lernte Jisung mehr über den anderen Jungen, als er jemals über Politik gelernt hatte. Das meiste davon erfuhr er unfreiwillig. Es interessierte ihn wirklich nicht, dass Felix Lieblingsfarbe dunkelgrün war, weil es ihn an das Moos erinnerte, dass das Astloch geschmückt hatte, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Es war dem jungen Prinzen auch ziemlich egal, dass Felix einmal beinahe von einem Umloup gefressen worden war, was auch immer ein Umloup war. Der Prinz hatte nicht nachgefragt. Wenn er eines gelernt hatte, in den letzten drei Tagen, dann das er Kopfschmerzen von den Legenden und Mythen der Lichtpixies bekam. Die meisten machten nicht einmal Sinn. Nicht einmal dann, wenn man versuchte es für normal zu halten, dass Felix sich in ein zwanzig Zentimeter großes Geschöpf mit Leuchtflügeln verwandeln konnte, dass aus Baum bestand. Für den waren die Mythen und Legenden im Übrigen völlig eingängig. Nicht nur das, er erzählte auch liebend gerne davon. Am allerliebsten dann, wenn Jisung schlafen wollte. Aber Jisung hatte es nicht über das Herz gebracht, Felix zu beten endlich die Klappe zu halten. Normalerweise hätte der junge Prinz mit so etwas kein Problem und er hatte auch schon den Mund geöffnet, um Felix leidenschaftliche Erzählung von dem Krieg zwischen dem König der Zwerge und dem Himmelsgeschenk – was das genau war, hatte Jisung nicht verstanden – zu unterbrechen. Aber es hatte so viel Begeisterung in Felix goldenen Augen gelegen, dass Jisung den Mund wieder schloss. Oh, wie er es am nächsten Morgen bereut hatte. Das war noch ein Problem mit dem Pixie. Er schien einfach keinen Schlaf zu brauchen. Oder zumindest nicht dann, wenn Jisung ihn brauchte. Felix konnte nächtelang durchreden, ohne auch nur müde zu werden. Das hatte Jisung an jenem Abend gelernt, an dem Felix begeistert von diese, Himmelsgeschenk geredet hatte und wie Lux die Erde segnete. Doch trotz all den nervigen Eigenschaften, konnte Jisung den Pixie einigermaßen gut leiden. Überraschenderweise. Und das, obwohl er durchgehend redete, von Abstand anscheinend noch nie etwas gehört hatte – immer hing er an Jisung dran, als würden sie sich schon ihr ganzes Leben kennen, nicht erst zwei Tage – und dem Kronprinzen im Schlaf die Decke stahl. Immerhin war er nett zu Jisung. Nicht so wie seine Eltern, die sich in den vergangenen drei Tagen nicht einmal nach Jisung erkundigt hatten. Sie hatten nicht einmal dafür gesorgt, dass dem junge Prinz immer ein Bediensteter zu Verfügung stand, der ihm mitten in der Nacht ein Stück Kuchen oder eine dampfende Tasse Tee aus der Küche bringen konnte. Nein. Wenn Jisung nicht schlafen konnte – sei es, weil Felix noch immer redete, oder weil der Pixie ihm im Schlaf die Decke geklaut hatte – dann musste er die Langeweile damit verbringen an die Zimmerdecke zu starren. Wenn Jisungs Arm eingeschlafen war, weil sich Felix spontan dazu entschied ihn als Kopfkissen zu verwenden, dann konnte er niemanden damit beauftragen ihn zu massieren oder den Pixie zu bewegen. Nein. Ganze drei Tage lang war der Prinz auf sich alleine gestellt gewesen. Eine Frechheit. Eine Unverschämtheit. Solch eine Behandlung verdiente ein Prinz nicht.

Felix verstand Jisungs Problem nicht. Also das mit der Freiheitsberaubung. Es dauerte fast drei ganze Tage, bis Jisung verstand, warum nicht. Aber zu seiner Verteidigung: Der junge Prinz konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Felix Schlösser knacken konnte. Ganz ohne Haarnadel, denn die hatte man vorsorglich aus dem Zimmer entfernt, bevor man Jisung darin eingesperrt hatte. Felix hätte ihm dieses Talent schon viel früher verraten sollen. Stattdessen hatte der Pixie immer nur über Lux und seine komischen Legenden geredet. Aber jetzt stand Jisung auf dem kalten Steingang vor seinem Gefängnis. Mit einer kleinen, leuchtenden Feengestalt auf seiner Schulter. Die nicht aufhörte zu reden. Manchmal hatte Jisung wirklich das Gefühl, dass Felix Gehirn schrumpfte, sobald er seine Fabelwesen-Form annahm, aber das würde er dem Anderen nicht sagen. „Halt die Klappe“, zischte er stattdessen und begnügte sich damit den Pixie scharf von der Seite anzusehen. Auch wenn das Felix nicht wirklich beeindruckte. Anstatt endlich leise zu sein, begann der Pixie zu kichern. Langsam erinnerte sich Jisung wieder daran, warum er die Feengestalt in eine Wasserflasche gesperrt hatte. Gott, konnte Felix nerven. Aber die Wasserflasche war keine Option mehr, denn Felix hatte diese zertrümmert und Jisung war während seinem Hausarrest kein Diener zu Verfügung gestellt worden, den er mit der Beschaffung einer neuen beauftragen konnte. Deswegen musste sich der junge Prinz damit begnügen Felix Mund mit einem Taschentuch zu knebeln und sich schleunigst auf den Weg zu Jeongins Schlafgemächern zu machen. Felix würde ihm das schon nicht übelnehmen. 

In all den Jahren der Freundschaft hatte Jeongin anscheinend noch immer nicht gelernt, dass sich Jisung nicht an Regeln hielt. Das zumindest sagte sein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck, als der junge Prinz auf einmal vor seiner Zimmertür stand. „Jisung? Du hast doch Zimmerarrest, warum bist du hier?!“ Der Jüngere schien auch vergessen zu haben, dass Jisung im Moment nicht ein gemütliches Gespräch auf dem Schlossflur führen konnte. Und wie man die Stimme senkte. Es war als hätte ihm Jisung überhaupt nichts beigebracht. Der junge Prinz verdrehte die Augen und ging an seinem Freund vorbei in dessen Zimmer. Mit großen Augen sah ihm Jeongin nach. Wobei, vielleicht starrte er auch die geknebelte Gestalt auf Jisungs Schulter an. Die es im Übrigen überhaupt nicht toll fand mit einem Taschentuch geknebelt zu sein. Aber das hatte Felix davon. Er hätte ja auch leise sein können. Jisung hatte ihn gewarnt. „Hör auf zu gucken wie ein Fisch und mach die Tür zu bevor mich jemand sieht“, seufzte Jisung und lies sich rücklings auf Jeongins Bett fallen. Es war sehr viel weicher, als das in dem er die letzten Nächte verbracht hatte. Eine Frechheit. Wenn man ihm schon alle Freiheit rauben musste, dann hätte man Jisung wenigstens eine weiche Matratze zur Verfügung stellen können. Er hätte Rückenschmerzen bekommen können. Das zeigte wieder nur, wie unfair der junge Prinz behandelt wurde. Jeongin schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, dann kam er endlich wieder zu Sinnen. Übervorsichtig wie eh und je überprüfte er erst den Gang nach möglichen Zeugen von Jisungs Ausbruch und schloss dann die Tür. Und sperrte sie zwei Mal ab. Als würde irgendjemand ohne Ankündigung das Zimmer eines Kronprinzen betreten. Aber es war süß wie viel Sorgen er sich machte, erwischt zu werden. Jisung entschied sich, ausnahmsweise mal auf einen spöttischen Kommentar zu verzichten. Auch wenn das hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Felix begann aus Protest gegen den Knebel an seinen Haaren zu ziehen. Es tat weh. „Au! Felix lass das“, zischte er, aber der Pixie dachte nicht daran. Stattdessen zog er noch heftiger. „Wenn du mir auch nur ein Haar ausreißt, ich schwöre zu Gott, dann schläfst du in Zukunft bei den Pferden!“, drohte Jisung. Es war eine leere Drohung, aber das musste der Pixie ja nicht wissen. Nur leider schien dieser Jisung entweder nicht ernst zu nehmen, oder er hatte ihn nicht verstanden. Felix zog noch einmal. Oh, was würde Jisung jetzt für eine Wasserflasche geben. Aber er hatte keine. Weil er keine Diener hatte. Weil sein Vater gemein zu ihm war. 

„Jisung was ist das?!“, fragte Jeongin nach einer Weile mit schwacher Stimme. Felix hatte endlich aufgehört mit seiner schrillen Quietschstimme auf Jisung einzuschimpfen und hatte sich beleidigt auf Jeongins Nachttisch gesetzt. Die leuchtenden Flügel der Feengestalt bewegten sich immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit, als müsste Felix den Drang unterdrücken wieder wie wild vor Jisung auf und ab zu fliegen und ihn dabei anzubrüllen. Vielleicht hätte Jisung seinen Freund nicht knebeln sollen. Aber woher sollte er denn auch wissen, dass es Felix etwas ausmachte, die Wasserflasche hatte ihn schließlich auch nicht interessiert. Es war doch nicht Jisungs schuld, dass Felix immer nur von Lux und den Mythen der Märchenwelt erzählte anstatt von seiner großen Abneigung gegenüber Taschentüchern. Und außerdem hatte Jisung ihn ja mehrfach gewarnt. Der Knebel war nur eine Notlösung gewesen. „Das ist Felix. Ein Lichtpixie. Ein doofer Lichtpixie“, antworte Jisung schmollend. Mit großen Augen sah Jeongin Felix an. Er sah ungefähr so aus, wie Jisung glaubte ausgesehen zu haben, als Felix sich zum ersten Mal in seine Menschenform verwandelt hatte. Nur quietschte Jeongin nicht so dumm. 

Eine Weile lang saß Jeongin stumm da, dann, als sich er endlich wieder gesammelt hatte – Jisung hatte ja nicht so lange gebraucht – breitete sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen aus. Langsam, als würde er sich einem Reh nähern, trat er auf Felix zu. Nicht das man da irgendwie vorsichtig sein musste. Felix war das anhänglichste Fabelwesen auf dieser Erde, da war sich Jisung sehr sicher. Und nach der Standpauke von vorhin verdiente es der Pixie auch gar nicht, dass man ihn nett behandelte. Er hatte Jisung angeschrien. Ihn, den Kronprinzen. Und zudem noch in einer Sprache, die Jisung überhaupt nicht verstand! Eine Frechheit. Und was kümmerte es Jeongin überhaupt, dass Felix schmollte, wenn er, Han Jisung, gerade dasselbe tat? Und warum ließ sich Felix ohne weitere Beschwerden einfach von dem Jungen hochheben? Die beiden kannten sich doch erst seit zehn Minuten. Beleidigt wandte sich Jisung ab und starrte auf die kalte Steinwand in Jeongins Schlafzimmer. Es war schon wieder so ungerecht. Wäre er nur in seinem Gefängnis geblieben, da wäre ihm das nicht passiert. Da wäre er nicht ignoriert worden.

Nach einer halben Stunde wurde es langweilig an die Wand zu starren. Felix und Jeongin schienen nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass er noch im Raum war. Die beiden waren viel zu sehr in einem Gespräch vertieft. Jeongin konnte Felix doch noch nicht einmal verstehen, der Pixie verlernte die Fähigkeit eine menschliche Sprache zu sprechen, sobald er sich verwandelte. Es war also verschwendete Energie zu versuchen herauszufinden, was Felix sagte, wenn er in seiner Feenform war. Warum machte sich Jeongin überhaupt die Mühe mit Felix zu reden? Und warum sprach er lieber mit Felix, als mit Jisung? Warum sprach Felix lieber mit Jeongin, als mit Jisung?! Es war unfair.

„Wenn du Jeongin so viel lieber magst als mich, dann bleib halt bei ihm“, schmollte der Prinz. „Ich gehe jetzt!“ Wütend stapfte der Junge aus Jeongins Schlafgemach. Nicht zu fassen, dass er der Vernünftige sein musste. Eine Zumutung. Es war doch die Aufgabe aller Anderen. Die waren dafür verantwortlich zu sorgen, dass Jisung nicht zu spät kam, oder keinen Ärger machte. Vernünftig sein und von selbst pünktlich zur Kutsche zu gehen machte keinen Spaß. Vor allem nicht, wenn Felix Spaß mit Jeongin hatte. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte Jeongin Felix die Welt außerhalb seines Astloches gezeigt. Warum also wollte Felix überhaupt Zeit mit Jeongin verbringen? Der Prinz war ja so langweilig. Immer hatte er Angst seine Eltern zu verärgern. Jedes Mal, wenn Jisung wieder zu Besuch kam, waren alle seine Bemühungen ihn umzuerziehen, zunichte gemacht worden. Jeongin hörte auf Erzieher. Wie langweilig! Warum also wollte Felix bitte Zeit mit dem Jungen verbringen? Mit dem konnte man doch keinen Spaß haben! Wütend stampfte Jisung mit dem Fuß auf. Es hallte den steinernen Gang entlang, aber es war Jisung egal. Sollte man ihn doch entdecken, es war nicht mehr aufregend sich vor den wachsamen Augen des Hofes zu verstecken. Wäre Jisung nur in seinem Zimmer geblieben, dann wäre er nicht den ganzen Tag ignoriert worden. Noch einmal stampfte Jisung auf den Boden. Sollte eine Zofe kommen, würde er einfach anfangen zu weinen, dann würde sie seinen Eltern nichts sagen. Wenn Jisung anfing zu weinen und zu zittern aus „Angst vor seinen Eltern“, dann konnte niemand widerstehen. Generell konnte niemand seinen Tränen widerstehen. Außer vielleicht Jisungs Vater. Und Seungmin. Und Chan. Und Changbin. Aber die waren auch alle doof. Genauso doof wie Felix, der noch immer Spaß mit Jeongin hatte. Genauso doof wie die Tür zu dem Gästezimmer, in dem er die letzten Tage über eingesperrt gewesen war. Genauso doof wie der Wald, der ihn überhaupt erst in diese Lage gebracht hatte. 

Jisung traf niemanden. Er kam trotzdem zu spät. Der junge Prinz kam immer zu spät. Fünf Minuten oder länger konnten die Anderen doch auf ihn warten. Außerdem hatte er immer etwas Wichtiges zu tun, etwas das er nicht gleich stehen und liegen lassen konnte, nur der Pünktlichkeit halber. So funktionierte das Leben eines Prinzen nicht. Jisung konnte nichts dafür, er war ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Immer hatte er etwas zu untersuchen. Heute waren es die Bilder gewesen, die in der Eingangshalle von Jeongins Schloss hingen. Und die Blumen an der großen Treppe, die so gut nach Rosen geduftet hatten. Das Jisung zu spät gekommen war, das war allein die Schuld der Rosen. Niemals hätte der junge Prinz mit Absicht getrödelt, um Felix die Chance zu geben ihn einzuholen, warum auch? Der Junge mochte den Pixie doch nicht einmal, er nahm nur Jisungs Bett ein und hörte nicht auf zu reden, auch wenn der junge Prinz schlafen wollte. Welchen Grund also sollte Jisung haben, auf den Pixie zu warten? Richtig, keinen. Es waren also ganz alleine die Rosen gewesen, die ihn abgelenkt hatten. Die Rosen und die Bilder. Sonst nichts. 

Felix kam nicht. Aber das machte Jisung natürlich überhaupt nichts aus. Er sah nur deswegen grimmig aus dem Fenster der Kutsche, damit er nicht seinen Eltern in die Augen sehen musste. Auf die war der junge Prinz ja auch sauer. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatten sie sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt. Nicht ein Mal. Es war, als wären sie wirklich sauer auf ihn. Das war Grund genug für Jisung auch sauer auf sie zu sein. Schließlich konnte er nichts dafür, dass er sich in dem Wald verirrt hatte. Wenn sie sauer waren, dann sollten sie den Wald abholzen, nicht ihren einzigen Sohn in ein lausiges Gästezimmer sperren. Ohne Gesellschaft. Nur mit einem Pixie, der noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war. Und sie würden jede Minute losfahren. War Jeongin wirklich so viel netter als Jisung? Wobei ihn das natürlich nicht interessierte, denn Jisung mochte Felix ja nicht einmal. „Meinetwegen bleib doch da“, grummelte der junge Prinz beleidigt und schob die Unterlippe vor. Gegenüber von ihm, sah ihn sein Vater scharf an. „Hör endlich auf zu schmollen Jisung, du bist ein Prinz, benimm dich wie einer!“, zischte er genervt. Wütend funkelte Jisung den König an. Sein Vater hatte doch keine Ahnung was los war, er interessierte sich ja nicht für seinen Sohn. Es war gerechtfertigt von Jisung zu schmollen. Schließlich hatte sich Felix innerhalb einer halben Stunde dazu entschieden, dass es Jisung nicht wert war und war bei Jeongin geblieben. Jisungs Vater hatte doch keine Ahnung, was sein Sohn gerade durchmachte. Also hatte er auch kein Recht ihn anzufahren. Jisung verhielt sich angemessen der Situation. Er hätte ja auch in Jeongins Gemächer stürmen können und Felix mit nach Hause zerren. Hatte er aber nicht. Er hatte den Pixie sogar entscheiden lassen, ob er lieber blieb oder mitkam. Das war sehr erwachsen. So wie sich ein Prinz verhalten würde. Trotzig öffnete Jisung den Mund, um genau das zu sagen, als er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Jisung hätte die Ablenkung ignoriert, hätte sie nicht begonnen mit kleinen Fäusten gegen die Kutschentür zu hämmern. Es hörte sich so an, als würde jemand mit den Fingern auf einen Tisch trommeln. Den warnenden Blick seines Vaters ignorierend, sprang Jisung auf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete der junge Prinz die Kutschentür. (Und traf dabei beinahe den Kutscher, aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig.) Vorsichtig, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm erlaubt war, schwebte Felix herein und setzte sich auf Jisungs Schulter. Der Pixie schien beinahe schüchtern. Natürlich musste sich Jisung kein erleichtertes Grinsen verbeißen. Schließlich war ihm der Pixie ja völlig egal. Total egal. Natürlich machte es Jisung nicht auf einmal nichts mehr aus, dass er sich beim Aufspringen den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Warum auch? Alles war ganz normal. Genauso wie immer. Auch Felix übliches Geschnatter ätzte ihn heute natürlich an. Natürlich tat es das, denn Jisung hatte keinen Grund sich anders zu verhalten als sonst. Er mochte Felix ja nicht.

Die Kutschfahrt verlief ungewöhnlich ruhig. Natürlich waren da ein, zwei Momente in denen eine Wache auf ihrem Wachposten einschlief und sich nicht erklären konnte, wo die Hose hin verschwunden war. Oder Abende an denen auf einmal alle vorrätigen Äpfel verschwanden. Oder Morgengrauen an denen die Wachen einen Spiegel im Gebüsch fanden, statt den Wolf mit leuchtenden Augen, den sie dort vermuteten. Normalerweise hätte man alle Streiche auf Jisung geschoben. Doch der junge Prinz hatte nicht einmal die Kutsche unerlaubt verlassen. Okay, das war gelogen. Der junge Prinz hatte sich nur einmal rausgeschlichen und das war nur, weil Felix es nicht geschafft hatte zwei Stücke Kuchen in die Kutsche zu schmuggeln, ohne vorher beide zu essen. Dieses Mal befolgte Jisung wirklich die Regeln seiner Eltern. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass sie nur ihm verboten hatten die Kutsche zu verlassen. Felix konnte kommen und gehen wie er wollte. Es war nicht Jisungs Problem, dass seine Eltern nicht daran gedacht hatten, dass der kleine Pixie genauso viel Unfug stiften konnte, wie Jisung selbst. Bis auf diese eine Nacht, in der er Hunger auf Kuchen hatte, hatte sich der Junge durchgehend an all ihre Regeln gehalten. Der Prinz nutzte die langen Stunden in der engen Kutsche, eingequetscht zwischen seinen Eltern und der Wand, nicht einmal, um eigene Streiche zu planen. Er half nur Felix dabei Inspiration für die Seinen zu finden. Dennoch waren es zwei langweilige Wochen. Extrem langweilig. So langweilig, dass Jisung sogar begonnen hatte den Gesprächen seiner Eltern zu folgen. Die kein anderes Gesprächsthema kannten als Politik. Die zwei Wochen waren so langweilig gewesen, dass der junge Prinz sich fast freute, als er das verkniffene Gesicht seines Erziehers sah, der vor den Schlosstoren bereits auf Jisungs Ankunft wartete. Vermutlich, um dem jungen Prinzen wieder einmal eine Standpauke zu halten, die er nicht verdient hatte. Auch jetzt war es noch nicht Jisungs schuld, dass der Wald ihn festgehalten hatte. Aber das sahen die Erwachsenen ja anders. So wie immer. Nur Jisungs Mutter hatte sich erweichen lassen. Im Laufe der letzten zwei Wochen hatte sich die Königin mit Felix angefreundet, sie hielt den Pixie für einen Glücksbringer. Das jener „Glücksbringer“ der gemeingefährliche Dieb war, der jede Nacht Vorräte klaute und diese gemeinsam mit Jisung verspeiste, kaum war Königspaar in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen, musste sie nicht wissen. 

Als Jisung sein Zimmer betrat, hatte der Prinz schon wieder schlechte Laune. Keiner seiner Freunde war gekommen, um ihn zu besuchen, obwohl er zwei ganze Monate unterwegs gewesen war. Nicht einmal Seungmin war Jisung über den Weg gelaufen. Es war, als hätten sie alle vergessen, dass er überhaupt existierte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie sogar glücklich gewesen, dass er nicht da war. „Niemand kann mich leiden“, murmelte Jisung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann würde er halt den Rest des Tages in seinem Bett verbringen und schmollen. Der Rest hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt. Eigentlich hatte Jisungs Erzieher noch geplant, ihn auf eine Besprechung mit den Ministern zu zwingen, aber Jisung machte jetzt nicht mehr mit. Der junge Prinz war jetzt krank. Das hatte Jisung so entschieden. Wenn er krank war, dann mussten sich die Anderen Sorgen um ihn machen. Denn was war, wenn der Kronprinz starb? Dann hatte der Hof ein großes Problem. Wenn Jisung jetzt ganz starke Kopfschmerzen und noch viel stärkere Bauchschmerzen verspürte, musste sich der Hof um ihn kümmern, ob sie das nun einmal wollten oder nicht. Da hatten sie Pech gehabt. Chan. Seungmin. Changbin. Sie alle mussten mithelfen, damit Jisung wieder ganz schnell gesund wurde. Also hatte der junge Prinz jetzt spontan Grippesymptome. „Wenn sie sich nicht dafür interessieren, dass ich wieder da bin, dann sorge ich eben dafür“, grummelte Jisung beleidigt. „Wer interessiert sich nicht für dich?“ Jisung schrie nicht schon wieder auf. Nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen. Er erschreckte sich auch nicht, denn das war uncool. Außerdem sollte man ja meinen, der junge Prinz wäre mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass ein menschenähnliches Wesen mit auffallend spitzen Ohren und verwirrend goldenen Augen auf seinem Bett saß. Es war ja nicht so, als ob Felix in Jeongins Schloss irgendetwas anderes getan hatte. Aber natürlich schrie Jisung auf. Nur ein kleines wenig und überhaupt nur weil er eine Spinne entdeckt hatte… Oder so. Mit großen Augen wartete Felix auf Jisungs Antwort und für einen kurzen Moment vergaß der Prinz, dass er ja eigentlich ganz schwer an einer Grippe erkrankt war. „Meine Freunde. Kannst du es fassen, dass sie mich nicht begrüßt haben? Mich, Han Jisung?!“ Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte, in dem Felix zu verstehen versuchte, was genau das Problem war. „Sie haben nicht auf mich gewartet. Ich war zwei Monate lang weg. Das ist eine lange Zeit für Menschen.“ Felix schien noch immer nicht zu verstehen warum Jisung beleidigt war. Aber der junge Prinz war zu beschäftigt damit, wütend auf seine Freunde zu sein, als das er jetzt noch wütend auf Felix sein konnte. Warum verstand der Pixie seine Probleme nie? Beleidigt – und ein wenig enttäuscht – ließ sich der Prinz neben dem Pixie auf die weiche Matratze seines Himmelbetts fallen. Hier würde er liegen bleiben, bis sich nicht mehr nur Felix Sorgen um ihn machte. Dieser sah den Prinzen noch immer mit seinen großen, goldenen Augen an. Jisung ignorierte seinen Blick mit hervorgeschobener Unterlippe. Es war so gemein. Warum interessierte sich ein dahergelaufenes Fabelwesen mehr für ihn, als Chan, Changbin, oder seine Eltern? Wenn Jisung länger darüber nachdachte, dann hatte Felix ihm in den vergangenen Wochen mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, als sonst irgendeiner für den Großteil seines Lebens. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre Jisung besonders anstrengend. Sein Cousin war anstrengend. Immerzu so korrekt und ordentlich, viel zu humorlos und langweilig. Trotzdem hatte Seungmin viele Freunde. Unfair. Absolut gemein. Die Welt hatte sich eindeutig gegen Jisung verschworen. Wütend ballte der Prinz seine Hände zu Fäusten. Immer waren alle gemein zu ihm, obwohl er ihnen gar nichts getan hatte. Immer waren alle sauer auf ihn. Immer war er der Böse. Immer- Jisung wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als spürte, wie Felix einen Arm um ihn legte. Der junge Prinz hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass der Pixie nähergekommen war. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, aber Jisung ignorierte es. Schließlich mochte es der junge Prinz ja gar nicht umarmt zu werden, er war schon groß. Er brauchte keine Umarmungen. Aber Felix brauchte anscheinend eine und weil Jisung ein so toller Freund war – ganz anders als Chan und Changbin – schlug er den Arm nicht weg. Er beschwerte sich nicht einmal. Aber nur weil er ein so guter Freund war. Nicht weil es dem Prinzen gefiel umarmt zu werden. Überhaupt nicht deswegen. Die Umarmung hatte auch kein bisschen damit zu tun, dass Jisungs wütender Gesichtsausdruck dem Anflug eines Lächelns wich. Schließlich mochte Jisung ja keine Umarmungen. 

Eine kurze Zeit lang, lagen die beiden stumm nebeneinander. Felix Arm hatte sich nicht einmal bewegt. Gerade als Jisung sich fragte, ob der Pixie wohl eingeschlafen war, setzte sich dieser ruckartig auf. Vor Schreck fiel Jisung beinahe aus dem Bett. „Los komm!“, rief Felix fröhlich. Verwirrt sah Jisung ihn an. Wo sollten sie denn jetzt hingehen? Hatte Felix etwa vergessen, dass Jisung krank war? „Wir gehen deine Freunde einfach suchen! Dann musst du nicht mehr traurig sein!“ Was für ein doofer Vorschlag. Er, Han Jisung, würde doch nicht seine Freunde suchen gehen. Das war wirklich unter seiner Würde. Ein Prinz suchte seine Freunde nicht, wenn sie ihn nicht begrüßten. Ein Prinz hatte das nicht nötig. Genau so würde Jisung Felix das sagen. Der Pixie musste das verstehen, Jisung konnte nicht einfach zu seinen Freunden rennen, wie ein kleines Kind. Chan und Changbin mussten schon zuerst auf ihn zukommen. So liefen die Dinge einfach. Aber Felix Augen funkelten förmlich vor Begeisterung, der Pixie sah so glücklich aus, Jisung brachte es nicht übers Herz etwas zu sagen. „Na los!“ Noch bevor sich Jisung daran erinnern konnte, dass er Felix ja nicht anders behandelte, als Chan und Changbin und somit auch alles sagen konnte, was ihm in den Sinn kam, hatte der Pixie ihn schon am Handgelenk gepackt und aus dem Bett gezogen. Jisung war sich nicht sicher, wie der Pixie ihn aus seiner sitzenden Position in eine Stehende ziehen konnte, aber wenn der Prinz in den vergangenen Wochen eines gelernt hatte, dann die Kräfte von Fabelwesen nicht zu hinterfragen. Sie waren einfach zu verwirrend. Jedes Mal, wenn Felix versuchte ihm etwas von seinen Kräften zu erzählen, oder – noch schlimmer – versuchte zu erklären, wie sie funktionierten, bekam Jisung Kopfschmerzen. Wenn Felix ihn aus dem Bett ziehen konnte, indem er ungeduldig an Jisungs Handgelenk zog, dann war das so. Ganz normal. Überhaupt nicht gruselig. Jisung würde es nicht hinterfragen. Der Pixie konnte mit seinen Fingern Schlösser knacken, wenn er in seiner Feenform war. Indem er sie dazu überredete zu wachsen. Auch das hatte Jisung nicht hinterfragt. 

„Wie sehen deine Freunde denn aus?“ Felix schien es gar nicht erwarten zu können Chan und Changbin vorgestellt zu werden. Der Pixie löcherte den jungen Prinzen durchgehend mit Fragen über die beiden. Und mit jeder neuen, wünschte sich der Junge mehr, sie wären einfach auf seinem Bett liegen geblieben. Er hätte Felix sogar erlaubt ihn weiterhin zu umarmen. Der junge Prinz hatte auf einmal überhaupt keine Lust darauf, dass Felix seine Freunde kennenlernte. „Klein“, antwortete der Prinz schlecht gelaunt. Felix schien Jisungs Genervtheit nicht einmal zu bemerken. Statt anzuhalten und den Prinzen zu fragen, was los war, beschleunigte er seine Schritte nur noch. Der Pixie war so aufgeregt, dass es bei jedem Schritt so wirkte, als würde er versuchen abzuheben. Unfair. Bei Jisung war Felix noch nie so aufgeregt gewesen. Warum also für Chan und Changbin? So toll waren sie jetzt auch nicht. Es gab wirklich keinen Grund, warum Felix so aufgeregt sein musste. Chan sah nicht einmal halb so gut aus wie Jisung. 

„Wo finden wir sie denn am leichtesten? Wo sind sie am öftesten?“ Jisung seufzte. „Keine Ahnung.“ Genervt schob der junge Prinz die Unterlippe vor und verschränkte die Arme. Er hatte keine Lust mehr. Wieso freute sich Felix so sehr darauf Chan und Changbin kennenzulernen, wenn er, Han Jisung, anwesend war? War er etwa so langweilig? „Ich will nicht mehr“, murmelte der junge Prinz. Felix ignorierte ihn. Wütend stapfte Jisung mit dem Fuß auf. Warum konnten sie nicht einmal das machen, was er wollte? Es war so unfair, so gemein. Jisung wollte wieder in sein Bett. Er wollte nicht mehr das Schloss nach seinen zwei Freunden durchkämmen. Seinen zwei Freunden, die ihn nicht einmal begrüßt hatten. Die ihn nicht einmal vermisst hatten. Aber Felix dachte nicht einmal daran aufzugeben. Aufgeregt riss der Pixie das Tor zum Schlosshof auf und bedeutete Jisung zu folgen. „Wie sind die beiden so? Du hast mal erzählt sie glauben nicht an Fabelwesen, aber einer von ihnen ist für Fabelwesen zuständig, richtig?“ Jisung nickte nur und folgte dem Pixie auf den Schlosshof. Es war schönes Wetter, nicht zu kalt, nicht zu warm. Eine Gemeinheit, dass die Sonne es wagte zu scheinen, während es Jisung so schlecht ging. Der Prinz hasste die Sonne. Nie machte sie das was er wollte. Genauso wie seine Eltern. Oder Chan und Changbin. Oder Felix.

Jisung war so in seinem Selbstmitleid versunken, dass er es nicht einmal bemerkte, als Felix stehen blieb. Bis er in den Pixie hineinlief. „Aua“, murmelte Jisung, aber Felix reagierte nicht darauf. Der Pixie hatte seinen Blick auf zwei junge Männer gerichtet, die anscheinend in eine Unterhaltung vertieft waren. Es sah so aus, als würden sie sich streiten. „Sind das Chan und Chanbgin?“, fragte der Pixie aufgeregt und drehte sich zu Jisung um. Wäre er in einer Feenform, würde er bestimmt vor Aufregung mit den Flügeln schlagen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hasste Jisung diese Vorstellung. Felix sollte sich nicht so über Jisungs Freunde freuen. Felix sollte sich so über Jisung freuen. „Sie sind beide klein!“, fuhr der Pixie fort. Genervt warf Jisung den beiden Streitenden ein Blick zu. Natürlich waren es Chan und Changbin, die beiden stritten andauernd. Meistens mit ihm und nicht untereinander, aber das war nebensächlich. Changbin regte sich einfach viel zu leicht auf. Und Chan verhielt sich wie Jisungs Mutter, nur weniger leicht zu erweichen. Das nervte. Und als guter Freund war es Jisungs Aufgabe ihnen das auch zu sagen. Selbst wenn es dann in einem Streit endete. „Ja“, antworte Jisung, „aber-“ Weiter kam der Prinz nicht. Felix war bereits auf die beiden Freunde zugelaufen, die Schritte federnd. Der Pixie sprühte förmlich vor Freude. Jisung hasste dieses Wiedersehen jetzt schon. 

„DU SPRICHST FAE?!“ Wütend ballte Jisung seine Hände zu Fäusten. Dann sprach Chan halt Fae. War doch nicht so toll. Wenn Jisung wollte, dann könnte er auch Fae lernen. Wenn Chan die Sprache beherrschte, dann konnte sie ja nicht so schwer sein. Jisung wäre bestimmt viel besser in Fae, als sein Freund. Dieser lachte leise auf. Chan hatte ein schönes Lachen. Felix war es auch aufgefallen, man konnte es an der Art und Weise erkennen, wie der Pixie den Jungen ansah. Als wäre er verzaubert. Dabei lachte Jisung doch viel schöner. Es gab keinen Grund für Felix so verzaubert zu gucken. „Ja, mein Vater hat mich als Kind immer gezwungen alle möglichen alten Sprachen zu lernen“, antwortete Jisungs bester Freund mit einem breiten Grinsen. Felix Lächeln vertiefte sich noch weiter. Es war zum Kotzen. Wütend verschränkte Jisung die Arme vor der Brust. Er wollte einfach in sein Bett. Und sich krank stellen. Dann würde er jetzt nicht ignoriert werden. Weder von Chan, noch von Felix. Der Prinz bemerkte gar nicht den verwirrten Blick Changbins auf ihm, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt wütend zu sein. Wie konnten sie es nur wagen ihn so zu ignorieren? Jetzt wechselten sie auch noch die Sprache! Beleidigt starrte Jisung auf den Boden. Es war wieder genauso wie mit Jeongin. Wieder verstand sich Felix viel besser mit allen anderen außer mit Jisung. War der junge Prinz wirklich so unsympathisch? So langweilig? War es, weil Jisung keine Ahnung von der magischen Welt hatte? Oder weil er zu normalen Zeiten einschlief? Oder weil er nicht Chans Charme hatte? Es war unfair, dass Jisung sich all diese Fragen stellen musste, während Felix und Chan sich köstlich amüsierten. Dass er, Han Jisung, Erbe dieses Königreiches, schon wieder außen vorgelassen wurde, anstatt der Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit zu sein. Der Mittelpunkt von Felix Aufmerksamkeit zu sein. Jisung wollte nicht, dass sich der Pixie besser mit Chan verstand, als mit ihm. Oder mit Changbin. Oder mit Jeongin. Felix sollte niemanden lieber mögen, als ihn. Schließlich war es Jisung gewesen, der die letzten Wochen damit verbracht hatte sich mit Felix anzufreunden, nicht Chan. Der junge Prinz konnte doch nichts dafür, dass er keine so unkomplizierte (und langweilige) Persönlichkeit hatte wie der Ältere. Dafür war der junge Prinz sehr viel interessanter als Chan, auch wenn Felix das anders zu sehen schien. Es war so verdammt gemein. Niemand beachtete ihn. Niemand kümmerte sich um ihn. Chan und Changbin hatten sich nicht einmal dafür entschuldigt, dass sie ihn nicht begrüßt hatten. Die Freunde hatten sich seit zwei Monaten nicht gesehen. Und für Chan war Jisung schon wieder uninteressant. Es war so ungerecht. Anscheinend gab es wirklich niemanden der den jungen Prinzen wirklich mochte. Nicht einmal Felix. In der Hoffnung seiner Wut Luft – und seine Freunde auf seine Verstimmung aufmerksam – zu machen stampfte Jisung mit dem Fuß auf. Er wollte nicht mehr. Anscheinend hatten sich alle gegen ihn verschworen. Jisung wollte jetzt getröstet werden. Er wollte, dass sich Felix zu ihm umdrehte und aufhörte sich in einer Sprache mit Chan zu unterhalten, die Jisung nicht verstand. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden am flirten oder so. Der Gedanke machte Jisung nur noch wütender. Sein Stampfen hatte auch nichts bewirkt. Felix ignorierte ihn immer noch. Nur Changbin zog seine Brauen weiter zusammen und sein verwirrter Blick wich einem leicht Besorgten. Aber Changbins Aufmerksamkeit wollte Jisung doch gar nicht. Er wollte, dass Felix sich jetzt zu ihm umdrehte und ihn noch einmal in den Arm nahm. So wie vorhin in seinem Zimmer. Aber das tat der Pixie nicht. Felix schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass es Jisung schlecht ging. Der Pixie hatte sogar noch die Nerven laut über einen Kommentar von Chan aufzulachen! Es war, als würde er sich über ihn lustig machen. Darüber, dass Jisung so naiv gewesen war und gedacht hatte, er und der Pixie wären wirkliche Freunde. Es war auch dumm, wenn Jisung länger darüber nachdachte. Es war nicht so, als ob Felix ihm jemals Beachtung geschenkt hatte, sobald jemand anderes Interessantes da gewesen war, mit dem er Zeit verbringen konnte. Jisungs Herz zog sich zusammen. Diese Erkenntnis tat mehr weh, als er gedacht hatte. Das letzte Mal, als sich der junge Prinz so elend gefühlt hatte, war als Seungmin vor ihm als Berater eingesetzt wurde, obwohl doch offensichtlich war, dass Jisung viel besser darin war, Regierungsgeschäfte abzuwickeln. „Sungie, alles okay?“ Das war nicht Felix, der das fragte. Felix hatte eine so viel schönere Stimme. Das war Changbin. Felix hatte Jisungs Laune noch immer nicht bemerkt. Jisung nickte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass er seiner Stimme nicht trauen konnte. „Bist du dir sicher?“, hakte Changbin nach. Er glaubte ihm nicht. Natürlich nicht. Jisung und er kannten sich schon viel zu lange. Aber natürlich immer noch nicht lange genug, als dass man Jisung vermissen würde, wenn er zwei Monate lang nicht zuhause war. So eng waren sie dann ja doch nicht befreundet. „Ja mir geht’s super Changbin. Danke der Nachfrage.“ Vielleicht klang Jisung ein wenig aggressiver, als geplant, aber das war dem jungen Prinzen egal. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und rauschte davon. 

Normalerweise liebte Jisung den Schlossgarten. Hier gab es so viele Verstecke in denen ihn sein Erzieher und die Diener nicht fanden. So viele Blumen, die alle sehr viel interessanter waren, als langweilige Adelige, oder sein Vater. Außerdem konnte man sich hier so wunderbar abregen. Indem man Zweige der wohlgestutzten Büsche abbrach und damit Kunstwerke der Gärtner zerstörte. Normalerweise liebte Jisung den Schlossgarten. Heute liebte er ihn nicht. Die Wege waren zu verschlungen, die Bäume standen zu dicht, die Blumen blühten zu farbenfroh. Wütend trat der Prinz gegen den nächsten Baum. Sollte Felix halt mit Chan glücklich werden. Jisung brauchte keine Freunde. Er kam auch sehr gut alleine zurecht. Schließlich war er schon erwachsen. Jisung konnte auch ohne Unterstützung ein Reich regieren, es konnte ja nicht so schwer sein. Wenn etwas schieflief, hatte er immer noch Seungmin, der den Karren wieder aus dem Dreck ziehen konnte. Warum sollte Jisung Freunde wollen? So war es besser. Felix hätte ihn nur von seiner Mission abgehalten seinen Erzieher endlich zum Kündigen zu bringen. Abermals trat Jisung gegen den Baum. Dieses Mal ein wenig fester. Es tat weh. „Doofer Baum“, murmelte Jisung und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. „Doofer Baum, doofer Garten, doofes Schloss, doofe Freunde, doofer Felix.“ Doofer Felix. Hätte Jisung den Pixie nur auf der Lichtung gelassen. Dann würde der Prinz jetzt nicht ganz allein unter diesem Baum sitzen, ohne dass sich irgendjemand um ihn kümmerte. Dann würde er jetzt in seinem Bett liegen, schwer krank, und alle hätten sich um ihn sorgen müssen. Dann würde es Chan und Changbin jetzt leidtun, dass sie ihn nicht begrüßt hatten. Dann würde Jisung jetzt nicht ohne Freunde sein. So wie früher, bevor er Chan und Changbin kennengelernt hatte. Als er im gesamten Schloss nur Seungmin gekannt hatte. 

Der junge Prinz war zu sehr in Selbstmitleid versunken, um zu bemerken, dass sich jemand näherte. Bis sich dieser Jemand neben ihn ins harte Gras setzte. Wahrscheinlich war es Changbin. Aber Jisung wollte jetzt nicht mit Changbin reden. Er wollte mit Felix reden. Nicht mit einem übergroßen Gnomen. „Ich hab doch gesagt mir   
geht’s gut“, zischte Jisung wütend. Changbin sollte gehen. Die Person neben ihm bewegte sich nicht. Genervt hob Jisung den Kopf, um Changbin noch einmal anzufahren. Nur war das nicht Changbin. Changbin hatte keine goldenen Augen. Oder spitze Ohren. Oder flauschiges blondes Haar. Changbin hatte ganz gewöhnliche dunkelbraune Augen, normale Ohren und langweiliges schwarzes Haar (dass wirklich dringend Mal wieder ordentlich geschnitten werden musste). Das neben ihm war nicht Changbin. Es war Felix. „Wann hast du das gesagt? Und um ehrlich zu sein, siehst du nicht so aus, als ginge es dir gut, was ist los? Warum bist du schon wieder ohne mich gegangen?“ Jisung lachte auf. Ohne ihn gegangen? Was hätte der junge Prinz denn sonst tun sollen? Felix hatte ihn ja komplett ignoriert! „Warum ich ohne dich gegangen bin? Vielleicht weil du so damit beschäftigt warst dich mit Chan zu amüsieren, dass ich zu Luft wurde? Vielleicht weil du jedes Mal, sobald wir jemanden treffen viel mehr Spaß hast, als wenn wir alleine sind? Vielleicht weil du alle anderen eh viel lieber magst, als mich? Ich meine ich kanns verstehen, ich bin langweilig und nervig. Ich würde auch nicht mit mir befreundet sein wollen, wer würde das schon. Und außerdem-“ Jisungs Redefluss brach ab, als er weiche Lippen auf seiner Wange spürte. Der Prinz erstarrte. Vielleicht spürte er auch wie er errötete, oder seinen schnellen Herzschlag, aber das würde Jisung niemals zugeben. Stattdessen sah der Prinz Felix nur mit großen Augen an. Der Pixie erwiderte seinen Blick etwas verlegen, als war er sich nicht sicher, ob er irgendwelche Grenzen übertreten hatte. Auch auf seinen Wangen schimmerte ein sanftes rot.

„So zeigen wir Pixies, dass wir einander mögen“, murmelte Felix dann, beinahe schüchtern. „Ich mag dich.“ Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben blieben Jisung die Worte weg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy geschafft,,,
> 
> danke, dass ihr diese Geschichte gelesen habt, ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen!! Es ist meine erste Geschichte auf ao3,,, ich würde mich über feedback freuen (vorausgesetzt irgendjemand liest das hier oof.) Anyway, ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und jisung hat euch ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht gezaubert!!
> 
> Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt oder idk mir folgen wollt,,,, mein twt @ ist @/tiredmyeon

**Author's Note:**

> Well,,, hi.  
> Danke dass ihr diese Geschichte lest, ich weiß immer noch nicht warum ich sie auf Deutsch und nicht auf Englisch geschrieben habe, ich weiß gar nicht ob das hier überhaupt jemand lesen wird oof.


End file.
